James Potter and the Restricted Section
by Prevans
Summary: MWPP What does the Marauders' 7th year mean? Pranks, Love?, and studying for NEWTS! ...ok maybe not studying.... But Pranks and Love none the less! JPLE SBOC RLOC PP? WTF Peter got laid? RR! James bang me!
1. Can’t we laugh at you now?

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. I only own the plot. 

James Potter and the Restricted Section

Chapter 1: Can't we laugh at you now?

James snuck up the stairway. Swoosh! The stairs evolved into a slippery slide. This happens when a boy tries to climb up to the girl's dormitories.

James knew this and was prepared. He had already lassoed a rope around the statue of a griffin's head, at the top of the banister. Getting up was as easy as snoozing in class for James. His huge quittich muscles pulled him up with a snap.

"Few," he whispered, wiping the only dot of sweat off his forehead. Tiptoeing he slipped himself into the 7th years dorm.

Property of:

Miss Lily Evans 

Was planted on a trunk under a window.

"Panty raid!" he spoke to himself. Bending down, he placed his fingers carefully on the switch and swung open the case. He dug his arm under a few pairs of jeans and pulled out a shiny gold thong.

"Potter!" SMACK!

"Ouch!" James replied rubbing the cheek just slapped.

"Give me those!" cried Lily tugging her underwear out of his grip.

"But…but…" grunted James lost for words.

"Don't you go putting your filthy, scummy hands anywhere near my…my…under…my stuff!" she yelped.

"But…but…"still chanted James he was so close! Fling! A gold shine like snitch glittered in front of James's face and all was dark.

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

"What a git!" hushed a laughing, horse voice.

"I ha…can't…ha…believe…ha ha ha!"giggled another.

"Good morning!" sang Remus looking down at his friend who had just sat up in his hospital bed. All James could say was a few colorful blurs.

"Glasses," grunted James, arms groped.

A pair of bottle cap sized spectacles was handed to him. Putting them on, he could clearly see Peter, Sirius, and Remus sitting by his bedside.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Uh Lily knocked you out with her thong," cracked Remus. The other two spat out more laughter. Turning serious Peter told James, "Madam Pomfery said that if it hit you any higher on the forehead, you could've died".

"James was a great man. I think this was the way he would've wanted to go. I hope Evan's thong was see threw so he would've liked it better." Sirius sobbed out his eulogy.

"Oh shut up!" sighed James.

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

"Prongs there's a package on your bed," cried Sirius down the hall. James ran to his dorm to find indeed a brown wrapped gift where a card had been placed there. He took the letter and read the sparkling glittered ink.

_Dearest Potter,_

_Keep this as a token of laughter and much pain._

_Love always,_

_Lily_

He ripped open the paper to retrieve a pin thin string thong shining unceasingly.

"Floss?" questioned Remus.

"Bright looking at that. Someone implying something Prongs?" asked Sirius.

"Maybe?" he replied disregarding the crack he just received. "Maybe," he repeated.

_What was she thinking?_ Sirius plundered.

"Prongs, I'll give you my whole stack of chocolate frogs if you try them on." James debated this. He did have a large pile of frogs.

"Alright," the two shook hands. James slipped off his pants and boxers and gently glided the panties up.

"Oi!" he cried.

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

"What?" yelped Eden, Lily's friend as the discussed the gift she had given Potter.

"Put a spell on it," lily answered slyly as they entered the common room.

"Oh, which one?" Eden asked. Lily grunted a reply

"See for yourself." She pointed at James who had just hopped in knock-kneed. Eden caught on.

"He's stuck to it!" Lily nodded in response.

€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€

Ow. Ow. Ow. Every step James took ended in this painful two-letter word. Ow. Ow. Ow.

"All Care of Magical Creatures classes will be held inside due to the down pour," the teacher announced.

"Ow. Ouch! It's riding up my"

"Class, because of the rain, I planned an impromptu slide show on animagus," Professor Guhl informed the class.

The three illegal animaguses exchanged looks of guilt. Peter, a rat, Sirius, a shaggy dog, and James, a white stag.

"It's against the law to have an animal/ animagus sexual relationship. I have collected some photos of the sick nature. This first clip will be a stag and a transformed wizard," spoke the professor.

A picture of two deer, one obviously against its will, too close together.

"Oh my flipping bloody," yelled James. His three other pals fell off their chairs spitting out breaths of air between hearty chuckles.

"Professor Guhl, may I please use the bathroom?" asked Peter trying to hold himself up.

"Yes go." He pounced out of the room. "What's so funny you two?" she questioned, rounding on Sirius and Remus who were rolling on the floor. James was staring at the picture still.

"Um…Peter… just wet himself," Sirius made up abruptly.

"Right then," spoke Professor Guhl, as if saying she didn't want to know.

A/N Hello everybody! This is my first story here on Flames not wanted…Please go easy on me! Constructive criticism is fine. Something a bit more than "This sucks… don't write anymore". Actually tell me how to write in a better fashion. And remember… REVIEW! It's that little blue/purple button on the bottom of your screen.

Regards

-Prevans


	2. Bambi's Woes and the Meeting with Evans

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters, just the plot is my own, this is a disclaimer for the rest of the story.

* * *

Chapter 2 : Bambis woes, and a meeting with Evans

They were back in the common room, sitting, well in Sirius, Peter, and Remus' case, on squishy chairs. James was lying on the floor, feet up in the air, like a girl on the phone.

"Why?" he asked, "Why? First I get a thong stuck up me," he continued, rubbing his backside. "And now I have to see my own form doing it with a real Stag!" The guys laughed at Prongs. "Thanks for the support." He spoke gloomily.

"Would a deer girlfriend make you feel better? I'm sure if you got her in the mood she'd do it with you." Spoke Sirius with a grin.

"You're not going to drop this are you?" questioned James

"You're probably right." The three answered in unison. James sighed and agreed. "Yeah, I wouldn't stop if it were two dogs." He nodded to Sirius who smiled, looking as if he was enjoying the mental image of him with a dog.

"I'm heading up."

"Same here."

"Me too."

"I'll stay here awhile" chanted Sirius. The others went up to bed as Sirius stared into the fire. The students slipped out of the common room and up to their dorms little by little. Black wasn't tired, he was content for some reason to keep himself in his seat. The portrait of the Fat Lady swung open and Lily Evans walked in, flustered carrying a pile of books. She had taken out a book called "Changing the Enemy." And another called "The Human Mind and How to Work it."

"Oh, Sirius, just the man I wanted to see." She said as she spied of Black. Sirius was taken aback at the abrupt use of his first name.

"Huh?" he questioned intelligently. She placed herself on the chair next to him.

"Siry, do you mind if I call you Siry? Well I wondered if this Hogsmeade weekend you, Remus, and I could get a few butterbears at _The Hog's Head_, 2:00 ok for you?" she spoke coolly. Sirius nodded in reply and she added, "Thanks, tell Remus will ya?"

"Sure" and at that she left.

MoonyWormtailPadfootProngsMoonyWormtailPadfootProngsMoonyWormtailPadfootProngsMoonyWormtailPadfootProngsMoony

"Moony, Evans wants to meet us in Hog's Head at 2:00 Saturday." Sirius informed his friend at breakfast. Milk shot out of James' nose.

"Hahaha. Very funny, Sirius." He laughed.

"No, really." Sirius replied whole heartily.

"Okay, we'll be there. A bit odd, but now I'm curious to see as of why she wants us, but I'll go." Remus answered. James scowled.

Professor Dippet waltzed to the front of the Great Hall. The students went silent.

"Students, students. I have great joy to announce an out of the ordinary act being applied this year. The Head Boy, Girl, and myself have agreed on a Halloween Costume Dance this Thursday. It will be held at 7:00 to 10:00 and lessons will start later Friday, thank you." He stepped away. The kids cheered.

An idea popped into James' tiny brain. "Catch you guys." He yelled over his shoulder as he ran out of the hall.

* * *

A/N CHAPPIE TWO CHAPPIE TWO CHAPPIE TWOOOOO! But before this Author's Note gets underway… Responses to my reviewers.

Sirius Horse Lover – Thanks for you're great review! I'll try to review some of you're stuff.

Harry-an-Ginny – THANKS!

Ok, so, Chappie 2 is up. The next one should be up in a couple of days. MAKE SURE TO REVIEW! You'll get a response… Till next time,

Regards,

Prevans


	3. Halloween at Hogwarts part 1

Chapter 3: Halloween at Hogwarts part 1

"Evans! Hey! HEY EVANS!" James cried down the hallway after her. She was heading upstairs to get her books for class. Lily whipped around

"Huh? Oh, its you." She stopped walking. He ran up to her. Placing his arms on his knees, he bent his head over trying to catch his breath.

"Can I borrow…." He spoke to his legs.

"Spit it out." She said sassily.

"Me…borrow… your skirt?" he asked finally catching his bearings.

"You want to borrow my skirt?"

"Yeah. Can I?" he questioned again.

"Why? I don't want to know…well, I do. Why?" she asked.

"You're freaking out Evans" he couldn't resist. She held back a chuckle.

"Alright, it'll match your thong." She cracked.

He followed her to the common room.

"Wait here. I'll be right back." She told him. She went up the steps, which didn't turn into a slide for her, and immerged back holding a silver knee length skirt with gold trim.

"Good." James called up to her. Lily wanted to know really badly what he was using the skirt for.

"Do you have a sudden urge to cross dress?" she joked, glaring down at him, an eyebrow rose questioningly.

"Naw. I'm going to peel your DNA off it and clone you." She took a warning intake of breath. "Kidding, kidding." He assured her.

"Can I trust you? Oh, please! Look at who I am talking about!" she spoke. James cocked his head to the left and tried to look innocent, by giving the puppy dog eyes.

"Aw, Evan! I promise I not to rip it. Okay? Pwwwwwease?" he gawked at her.

She threw the skirt down to him, and he caught it. He nodded thanks and trotted the opposite staircase to his dorm. Neatly, he tossed the skirt on the bed, and than went over to the pile of dirty clothes Sirius kept in the corner. James knew he would be able to find at least five or six girls shirts over there, because frankly, Black got down and dirty with them and their clothes happened to just POP off sometimes, or most of the time rather.

Once he found a tight gray shirt he was satisfied with he laid it next to the skirt.

" Right then." He told himself as he looked down on the outfit. He wished Evans would wear it, only if the skirt was a bit shorter.

" What are you going to be?" Sirius asked Remus.

"I don't know, something scary though." He replied. James flinched. They were lying in bed, lights off and were talking about the up coming dance. Peter broke the silent room.

" I going to write my folks and ask them to buy me a costume. I know what I want to be, but I'm not telling you." The three friends rolled their eyes. Truthfully, they didn't care, nor want to know.

" I'm going to dance with her." James told them. The boy knew he meant Lily, and laughed at him.

"Sure!" they cried.

"No really, I am." He demanded, " She's going to dance with me!" he insisted. Once again eyes were rolled.

Not to long after Sirius snores appeared to drown the room. It didn't bother the others, they were immune to, and it was their cue for them to sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Class and days came and went. Finally, the eve of the dance approached them. Students were gitty with excitement, and flustered with last minute costume changes.

The Marauders agreed upon surprising each other, and letting them keep what they're being to themselves.

Gyrffndors trying to warm themselves up surrounded the fire in the common room. It was fringed outside, and their last was Herbolgy.

"Gosh," Lily spoke to Eden, rubbing her hands together. " It's sure cold today; fancy a butterbeer."

James overheard her, although he didn't keep butterbeers in his back pocket, he knew the next best thing. He took his arms and placed them around her waist and bear-hugged her. "I'll be your jacket," he whispered in her ear. Any sane woman on the face of the earth would've just fainted. Any sane woman but of course not Lily.

She yelled at him, "HOW DARE YOU! GET …GET…OFF ME!" She had to admit he was warm, and she was comfortable, but still! She tried to wiggle herself out of his grasp, but James grabbed her wrists and twisted her around so they were face to face.

"Please go to the dance with me?" She raised an eyebrow so he went on. "Please, it'll mean a lot. Just this once?" He knew he had hit gold when he said that last bit.

She glared at him and asked, "Does that require me to dance with you?"

"I was hoping," he sighed.

"Then no."

"Fine," he said upset. She was still close enough to feel her body heat. He slouched down his head and kissed her.

"OH MY GOSH!" Lily flipped. In an outrage, she kicked, screamed, and punched him till he finally let her go. _It was worth it though._ he thought.

Upset, that once again she turned him down, he went upstairs to his dorm. Remus was on his bed reading. "Just do it," James told him.

"Do what?" questioned Remus looking up from his book. James pulled down his pants, Remus yelled "NO WAY! I DON'T ROLL THAT WAY! ESPECIALLY WHEN YOU'RE WEARING DENTAL FLOSS!"

"No you git, I meant get the scissors,"

"You have very strange sex toys!" Remus announced and ran out of the room. Sirius strolled in.

"Whoa! Pull your trousers up!" he told James. "No one wants to see that…or do they?"

"Eurgh! Just get the scissors and cut this thing off of me!" said James.

"What, oh, the thong? Okay." He walked over and grabbed the scissors off the desk. "Bend over," he instructed. James did as told.

"I never dreamed it would come to this." Sirius slapped his arse. "Ouch."

"James, question. Why didn't you just do this as soon as it stuck to you?"

"I was nervous to lose my manly hood if you get my gist."

"Right," Sirius said shaking his head as if he knew what the feeling was like.

€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€

"It's here! Yahoo! Finally!" cried Peter as his owl, Rai, flew in the room with a package. "Finally my costume's here!" He danced around the room like a lunatic (A/N like he is.)

"Keep your head on," James yelled at him over his shoulder. Sirius beckoned the Marauders over to the window.

"What?" Remus asked.

Black said nothing, just stared. They watched as a golden baby unicorn edged its way to the front of the forbidden forest. "Are you crying?" James asked Padfoot who just sniffed.

"It's…just…so…so…beautiful! I've never… felt…so…alive." James grabbed his shoulder and steered him away.

"Sirius come back to me!" he yelled in his ear, while shaking him back and forth. "I'm going in. **Sputey**" he cried. The sudden spell threw Sirius off balance. He flew against the wall and sank down to the floor like a cartoon character. "I think that knocked some sense into him…hopefully." They all laughed except Sirius who was, of course, unconscious. "Shall we?" James asked.

"We shall," chanted Remus and Peter in unison.

**"Liton!"**

**"Rodit!"**

**"Polkis!"**

They yelled and separate spells shot out of their wands. Sirius Black was now supporting a Mohawk with rainbow spikes, shaved legs, and red fingernails.

"Posha!" spoke Peter laughing.


	4. Halloween at Hogwarts Part 2

Chapter 4: Halloween at Hogwarts Part 2

Classes were canceled due to the dungbombs thrown into each classroom overnight. "Why didn't we think of that?" James frowned as they walked past the charms room to see the green gas floating around carelessly. The professors had told them they would get it sorted out before the dance that night. So once again, the common room was packed with students too excited to do anything but scoot around and think of how to do their hair.

The room thinned, girls mostly left to get ready. "How long do they need?" asked Sirius who had just returned to the group after taking a shower and getting the goop out of his hair. Remus headed up and the boys followed.

"I set up a nifty contraption so we can all get into out costumes in privacy," they gawked at Remus as he pointed to the curtains.

"You just said 'nifty contraption'" spoke James.

"Nothing gets past you," said Remus. "Anyway," he went on, "yeah, that's about it." They all collected their outfits and went into separate sections.

"Done?" Sirius asked them.

"I am! WOOTISHNESSER!" James told him.

"I am," Remus announced.

"I'm not," Peter squeaked. "...Okay, now I am."

"Count of 3," Remus told them.

"You're so gay," Sirius sang loudly .

"1…2…3" they jumped out together and showed off their outfits. Sirius was in a pair of jeans and a shirt that said 'This is my costume.' James was a girl. He was, of course,wearing Lily's skirt and the shirt he found in Sirius's corner. Remus was wearing afrightful mask with fake blood dripping from it, but Peter's costume was the best, and the worst.

"I'm superman guys!" he informed them.

"Right..." Sirius and Remus spoke staring at his cape that blew absentmindedly on its own.

James Potter was curled up into a ball rocking. "Take it off, please take it off," he was saying. Sirius clicked in.

"Oh me, okay. I'm too sexy for my shirt, to sexy for my shirt, so sexy, it hurts," he sang, and started undressing. Potter hadn't noticed, his eyes were darting tothe red pupils of Lupins, who was still bleeding on the rug. "Oh it's Moony ain't it?" Prongs shielded his eyes with his fingers and continued to rock. Remus took off his mask and came and sat next to James.

"James," he whispered. He didn't flinch. "James, are you okay?" Prongs's eyes were wide with fear as though he had just seen someone being murdered over and over again.

"Is he …dead?" questioned Peter.

"No, he's not dead you git," cried Sirius who threw a pillow at his head.

Remus shook him. "James," he repeated. They all looked at him as if waiting for him to jump up and say 'boo!' but he didn't. James turned a shade of green. Sirius, being the concerned friend, spoke up.

"Leave him alone. Let me talk to him."

Remus grabbed his mask off the floor and he and Peter walked out.

"Hey, hey. Come on, you're freaking me out," Sirius told him. Black was squatting on the floor, leaning in. "You know, you really look like a girl."

A tear ran down James's face. He was staring aimlessly at the wall. It gave Sirius shivers. All of the sudden, James grabbed Sirius by the collar and pulled him forward.

"Remember," he spoke low and hoarsely. "Remember when you came to my house for the holidays? Two years ago. You and I walked… it was late…remember?" he glared at him, eyes blazing with fear. Sirius nodded. "My dad… he would always tell me of…scary… too scary. We walked and I felt… watched." Every word he said seemed like a struggle to release. "I wasn't…I hate Halloween," he finished. Padfoot had no idea what this had to do with a nighttime stroll with James two summers ago, but all the same.

"It's okay, everything's going to be fine," he assured him. "How about a song? I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world. I'm made of plastic, its fantastic…Aww c'mon sing!"

James reluctantly, with a grin on his face, "you can brush my hair, undress me anywhere. Dude, I wish my mum bought me one of those." Sirius was being solicitous, and made James feel better. James took the hand lent to him, and Black pulled him up.

"Ready to go then?" he asked.

"But of course!" James spoke. He was now feeling back to his cocky self.

As they exited the room, they saw a scary sight. Remus, poor soul, was sitting in the corner, shaking his head. Peter was, on the other hand, zooming zigzag like around the corridor. His arms stretched out making swooshing noises, like a superhero.

James, instead of commenting, decided to join it. He jumped into Peter's open hands like a damsel in distress. Using a corny country accent, he said "Oh, dear. Mr. Pettigrew, whatever could I do to repay you for saving my life?" However, it looked realistic because of James's long hair and clothes.

"If the shoe fits, wear it," whispered Remus, shaking his head.

"Please, don't quit your day jobs guys," Sirius spoke hitting Peter's back, making him tumble over James on top of him. "I'll leave you two alone."

"Let's go. We're already late," Remus, suggested. The boys headed to the great hall together. As they met people in the corridors, Potter had managed to jump behind Sirius many times to hide from gruesome masks.

"Lils, we're late, really late," Eden informed her. Eden's hair was cascading over her shoulders with long moussed curls; she had sprayed her entire body with glitter so she shimmered head to toe. Her dress was gold and sleeveless. On top of her head was a silver tiara.

Lily, on the other hand, was wearing a furry jump suit and a vicious mask with fangs and messed up eyes. "You know, if your mom saw you right now, she'd kill you for wearing something so kinky," Lily joked. Eden cocked her head and agreed.

"True true. Come on, we've got to go."

The first people they ran into were the Marauders. Eden jumped back at first sight of James. "Hey! That's my shirt! I was looking for that," she yelled at him.

"I found it with Sirius's stuff," he told her. Sirius and Eden's eyes met, they both turned away and blushed. "If you want, I'll take it off now," he said about to undress.

"Do us all a favor and don't," Lily said.

The decorations were phenomenal. Laces and lights swung themselves around the interior, and a mystic dance-floor was made of glass. "Drinks?" James questioned. The boys parted ways with the girls to get some punch. "Any good meat...girls?"

"No," Peter replied not full of justice. "So, you and Eden? Bow chicha' bow wow." Sirius slapped him.

"She happens to actuacally be my type, and she looks beautiful tonight," he dazed.

"Why don't you go tell her that then?" Potter suggested. Once again, Sirius blushed.

"I think I will," and at that, he set off to find her again. Chairs had been set up for people who didn't dance or weren't asked to. Peter had one reserved. An unexpected occupant had required one also. It was Eden. "Well hello wonderful," spoke Sirius who had spotted her and sat down. "Odd not to see you out there," he gestured to the dance floor, where couples were waltzing around. "Walk with me?" he asked her.

Getting up, he lead her out of the hall and into the corridor. "What Sirius? What now?" she asked.

"Just trust me, okay?" he replied.

"No, as a matter of fact, I don't trust you. You used me, just like all the other girls, for a little pleasure. Well, news flash, I am not a toy…... where the hell are you taking me?" he was now steering her to a hall that she had never been to before.

"Wait," he told her. Sirius stood facing a picture, eyes closed, and grunting quietly to himself. All of the sudden, a door materialized out of nowhere and he grabbed the brass handle and pulled it open.

As Eden looked inside, she gasped. An ocean had appeared in the room. The moon was up and the stars twinkled above. The waves splashed against each other. Eden shut the door and headed over to Sirius who was setting up a picnic on the sand. Lighting two candles, and setting down two plates of food he remarked, "What do you think?"

"What are you playing at?" she asked him still with a very angred look upon her face. Black took it as an insult. He had takenmost ofhis free periodtime doing this for her.

"I'm not playing at anything! I just wanted to bring you here to tell you something," he winced.

"Um hmm...Go on," she cued him.

"I've been thinking a lot lately, and Ede, I really, really, really, really, really, really, really ,really, really like you."

"Keep it up." she said intriged.

You're beautiful, smart, generous, and perfect. Eden Ryanson, will you go steady with me?" Sirius pulled a ring box out of his jeans and opened it to reveal a tiny silver ring wit the word 'love' engraved into it. Eden burst into tears.

"Oh my gosh! This is the nicest thing ever. Yes, yes...of course I will," she sobbed. Black took the ring and placed it on her pointer finger. Taking his sleeve, he wiped a tear off her cheek.

"Last one in is a rotten egg!" he cried suddenly, than striped down to his boxers and ran into the sea.

"Way to ruin a moment idiot," Eden mumbled and she too, undressed to her under clothes. She felt too self conscious so she took Sirius's baggy t-shirt and put it on. Eden ran to the edge of the water and abruptly stopped.

"What hun?" Sirius called to her.

"Nothing, just a bit scared of the ocean at night," she yelled back.

Sirius swam back to her, and lifted her upon her shoulders and carried her out to the heck high level.

"Um Ede, can I ask you a strange question?" Sirius requested.

"Always," she replied.

He asked, "Could you kiss me underwater? I've always wanted to do that with someone special." What was she to say to that? But instead of an answer, she ducked her head under the waves and he did too.


	5. Halloween at Hogwarts Part 3

James had managed to find relief under a table. Not many people would scare him there.

He had taken pleasure by pulling peoples legs and making them trip as they walked past.

One person wearing a pair of blue tights walked by. He tugged them and accidentally pulled them under the table with him. It was Peter.

"What are you doing down here? I've been looking for you all over. Eden and Sirius are back - and wet." Peter exclaimed.

"The surprise made James jump and hit his head. "Ouch. Wet?" he repeated, rubbing his head. The two boys climbed out and received many glares. What do you expect? Two people of the same sex coming out from under a concealed table.

James spotted them. Sirius was wearing his jeans that were stuck to his legs because of the wetness. He had no shirt on. Eden on the other hand looked as if she got trampled over by a bathing elephant. Her hair was everywhere, tangled and ruffled. She had Sirius' drenched shirt over top of her gown and was shoeless.

As James got closer to the pair he noticed Sirius was chewing on a piece of seaweed.

"Tis'?" James asked

"Never better." Black replied. Potter decided to wait until later to asked what happened. Let the boy gloat when he's ready. "It's boring here want to go to the common room? He suggested. James agreed, he wanted to get away anyway.

Sirius and Eden lied on the couch together after they got changed. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she faced him, and fell asleep into his chest. Sirius tucked her hair behind her ears and kissed her forehead.

James appeared in the chair opposite them in a pair of baggy flannels.

"So, what happened?" he asked when he noticed Eden asleep.

"I turned the Room of Requirements into an ocean, and now we're going steady." He grinned, looking down at her again.

"How come you never told me you liked her? James questioned. Sirius remarked with saying. "Well, what if she turned me down? I didn't want you guys to laugh at me."

"True, true." The room was silent besides Eden's loud snores that were muffled by Sirius' chest. "Hey, Sirius, do you remember when we first met?" James asked.

"Sure do…"

FlashbackFlashbackFlashbackFlashbackFlashbackFlashbackFlashbackFlashback Flashba

A little boy with incredibly messy hair and huge glasses walked into Ollavandiors' wand shop. He was no older than 11 and was alone.

"Mom! Leave me alone! I want to get my wand all by myself!" cried a boy of the same age with curly dark hair."

"Sirius Black! Don't you dare talk to me like that!" She screamed back, then softly "I will meet you in Flourish and Blotts in a half and hour and your behavior should math your pure blood name!" She ended with a familiar scream.

The boy, Sirius, took a spot inline behind the messy haired boy, and started to chew some gum loudly and obnoxiously.

"Hey kid, would you mind quitting it?" The messy hair boy asked, rounding on Sirius.

"Yeah, As a matter of fact, I do." He blew a bubble and continued." Is there a name to match those bottle cap glasses?"

"No, my glasses don't have a name, but I'm James Potter." He put out a hand to shake Sirius'.

"Calm down Lily, we're next." Whispered an uncomfortable looking muggle to her daughter who was in front of the boys.

"Not bad looking, eh?" James asked his newfound friend.

"Naw Would look a bit better with a special touch though." Sirius retrieved his chewing gum and aimed it at the girl's long, red hair. James outstretched his arm to stop the boy from doing any more.

"Stop, she seems nice. Leave her alone." He told Sirius.

"Alright, James is it? I won't stick this in her hair… if you take a trip down Knockturn Alley with me. Deal?"

"Deal." James repeated.

James, and Sirius all collected their wands and headed out. James had never heard of Knockturn Alley, but Sirius seemed to know the pathway quite well. Heading towards Gringotts, the boys slipped down a dusty looking street.

"This the place?" James asked.

"Yeah, I Want to go to Borgins and Burkes, something I wanted to buy for a long time there, saved up a long time for it." Sirius led James to a shop he considered was Borgin and Burkes, he couldn't tell, the sign was covered in mold.

A young man sat behind the counter and watched the two boys walk in.

"Ah, Mr. Black. Have you got the money now, love?" questioned the man. Sirius nodded. The man went on. "Well, that's good for you, I couldn't have reserved it for much longer, popular item." The man strolled to the back of the room and took a dusty box from a shelf. "And here she is, The Locket of the Inferi. Expensive piece that is." The man opened the box to show Sirius that the locket was surely inside.

James could barely see it over the man's shoulder but he noticed it was golden and there was a crest engraved in it.

"There you go, Mr. Borgin. Good day." Spoke Sirius, Handing him some gold.

EndFlashbackEndFlashbackEndFlashbackEndFlashbackEndFlashbackEndFlashback

"My mom killed me when I returned late to her." Chuckled Sirius. James shifted his position on the chair and asked, "So, do you still have that necklace thing?"

"Nope, brother stole it, great oaf. Well, got to get to bed."

Sirius carried Eden to his dorm and tucked her in on his bed. Stealing Remus' pillow, he curled himself into a ball on the floor and fell asleep.


End file.
